Pokemon Four Star
by savannahs1
Summary: Gohan wakes up as a Charmander,and he needs to find out a way to get home. Rated T for Abridged versions of each chapter found at the end,which contain heavy swearing.


Gohan had no idea what was going on. One second he was in bed sleeping,the next,he was laying on grass,feeling half-dead.

He opened his eyes,and jerked in surprise.

Everything was about three times as large as it should have been,and he felt tiny.

Gohan looked at his hand,only to find that it wasn't a hand anymore.

At least,it wasn't_ his_ hand anymore.

He only had four digits on his hand,three fingers and a thumb,based on their position.

They all looked identical,and they looked more like stubby beginnings of claws than fingers.

To top it off,Gohan's hand was _orange._

His feet were also orange,and they had three tiny claws that didn't look like they could do much.

His belly was more of a tan color,and the tan went all the way to the tip of his tail from the bottom.

Speaking of his tail,it was orange like the rest of him,and it had a tiny,barely noticeable flame on the tip.

Gohan panicked,and tried to put it out,but then realized that it wasn't hurting him.

He suddenly grew very hungry,and looked up at the tops of the trees that looked normal-sized,but he knew that if he were at his normal height,they would look like pygmy trees.

The trees had several blue berries growing on them,and he decided that they looked harmless enough.

Gohan struggled over to the tree and slammed it with his tail.

One of the berries was hanging by a thread,and fell down. He ate it,and it tasted very interesting. It was also hard as a rock,and he noticed that he felt stronger.

He slammed into the tree again,harder this time,and ate the berries that fell.

After a little while of this,he was feeling great,and flew up to see what was around him.

Or rather,he _would_ if he could actually access his ki.

Gohan couldn't sense it within him at all. Instead,there was a faint warm feeling where it should have been.

He tried to channel this feeling in some way,but stopped when he noticed that his tail flame was much brighter. He guessed it was an indicator of his life force.

Judging by his general appearance,he assumed he shouldn't be trying to channel the form of energy that he had in the middle of a forest.

He decided to walk around and possibly find a way out of the forest,when he heard voices.

A _very_ angry female voice yelled,"Brock,darn you! You got us lost for the fifteenth time since Ash came back to the Kanto region!"

Another voice,supposedly Brock's,replied,"Well,it's not my fault I suck at using maps! You should be the one using it next time,Misty!"

"Pika pi pikachu!?"(Can we please stop arguing already!?)

Gohan understood that last one perfectly.

He tried to say something to them,but the only thing that came out was,"Char! Charmander!"

Misty said,"Ash,did you just hear that? It sounded like a Charmander!"

Ash replied,"What do you say,Pikachu? Should we go see? I wonder what a wild Charmander is doing in the middle of a forest."

"Pika pi!" (I'm up for it!)

"Okay,let's go!"

"Char?"

"It's coming from this way! Follow me!" Ash ran over to where Gohan was,and found him sitting down in a clearing.

"Hi,little guy. Are you lost?"

Gohan didn't know how to respond.

"Charmander char..." (I don't even know anymore...)

"Is that a yes?"

Gohan hesitated,and then nodded slowly.

"Do you have a name?"

Gohan wrote his name in the dirt.

"Gohan? That's an interesting name. Do you want to come with me? I can capture you in a pokeball so that you won't have to walk. I'll show you. Go,Pidgey!"

Ash threw a red and white orb with a black line going through the middle. It opened up,and red light sprayed out and took the shape of a bird-like creature.

Gohan shrugged,and decided he wouldn't mind staying in one.

"Char."(Alright.)

"I'll take that as a yes. Now,all you have to do is touch this one." Ash put a pokeball on the ground and yelled,while pointing the other pokeball at Pidgey,"Pidgey!Return!" Pidgey turned back into a ball of light and went into the pokeball.

Gohan tapped the pokeball with his paw,and it opened up. He flinched slightly,and a white light shot out. The next thing he knew,he was inside a sphere of blue light. Time seemed to pass at hyper speed inside the ball,because not ten seconds later,he was suddenly in a field.

"Okay,Gohan! Let's see what you can do! Try using your fire-type energy!"

Gohan figured that was the warm feeling inside him,and tried to channel the energy into his mouth by instinct. He shot a blaze of fire out of his mouth.

"Wow,that was Flamethrower! Most Charmander can't learn Flamethrower until they've evolved into Charizard! I can tell you've got a promising future ahead of you!"

Gohan had to admit that Ash seemed a lot like Goku in terms of personality so far.

"Piii...CHUUUUUUUUU!"(THUNDERBOLT!)

"Teee...PIIIG!"(FIRE BLAST!)

"Charmander?"(What was that?)

Gohan ran off to see what the sound was,tugging at Ash's pants to come with him.

"Pika?"(What's up?)

"Guys,I think Gohan wants us to come with him."

Ash and his friends ran after Gohan,and eventually saw the familiar Meowth balloon.

"Oh,no! Team Rocket!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket,blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now,or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth,that's right!"

Ash yelled,"What do you want from us now!?"

A woman with dark pink hair replied,"Oh,nothing. Just that we nabbed some oddly placed pokemon over here. Pichu and Tepig in the Kanto region! How delightful!"

"Pichu pi!Pi pichu pi!"(We're not going!You can't make us!)

"Tepig,tepig,pig tepig,tepig tepig!"(I,Vegeta,the prince of all Saiyans,does NOT follow orders from goons in a cat balloon!)

"Char?Charmander char?Char,charmander!"(Vegeta? You got caught up in all this crap,too? Good,I'm not the only one!)

"Pig,tepig pig tepig. Tepig tepig,tepig pig. Tepig tepig,pig tepig. Pig tepig."(Yeah,and that's Kakarot over there with the electric powers. I was just sleeping in bed,and then bam. Half-dead in the middle of a field all of a sudden,and turned into a fire pig on top of all that. Opened my eyes just in time to avoid a giant claw.)

"Char,charmander!"(Hey,the same thing happened to me!)

"Pi!Pichu pi. Pichu pichu pi."(Me,too!I hope Chi-Chi's okay. I heard her scream just before I woke up here.)

"Char,char char,char charmander char! Char charmander char,charmander!"(Okay,less talk,more butt kicking! I don't wanna get snagged over here,and I'm sure neither of you do,either!)

"Pika pikachu "Pika" pika?"(What's up with all this "Saiyan" stuff?)

"Charmander char..."(You wouldn't understand...)

"Pika pi!"(I wanna know!)

"Charmander char. Char charmander char char. Char charmander char,char char charmander char." (Go ask Vegeta. He knows more about that stuff than I do. I was born on Earth with a Saiyan father and a human mother,and Goku hit his head when he was a kid.)

"Pi..."(Ouch...)

"Chaaar!"

Gohan rushed up to the ropes,and found out he could fly if he substituted his fire energy for ki when he tried. He had a flaming aura while he did so as a result of his fire energy,though.

Ash noticed him flying."Woah! Guys,did you just see that? Gohan was flying!"

Brock replied,"That's awesome!"

Gohan decided to see if he could go super saiyan with his fire energy. He concentrated,and eventually,he was surrounded by a blazing aura,and his tail flame had grown to the size of his head. On top of all that,his orange parts turned golden,and his eyes turned blue. The flames also adopted a golden hue.

Ash saw him,and was speechless as Gohan proceeded to burst a hole in the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash congratulated Gohan as he reverted to his normal form and landed. "Gohan,that was amazing! How did you get those powers?"

Gohan pointed to his mouth and shook his head,reminding Ash of his little speech problem.

"Oh,yeah,that always sucks."

"Maybe I can help."

"Char?" (Bulma?)

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. A Snivy was hanging out of the nearby berry tree,with some kind of device strapped around her chest.

"Translators. I'm a genius,and apparently the creatures of this world we got sent to in our sleep can only say the name of their species."

Ash piped in."So,you guys came from another world?"

"Yep. It was a lot like this Earth,and it even had the same name,but the animals and plants didn't have crazy powers. A select few of the people did though,and Gohan is one of them."

Gohan nodded.

"Woah..."

"So,guys,you want translators or what?"

Gohan,Goku,and Vegeta all nodded.

"Pi pikachu pika."(I guess it wouldn't hurt.)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,so Gohan,Vegeta,Bulma,and Goku have all been turned into pokemon. What next? Five reviews,please! You really don't want this to end up like that other one,do you? I'm asking nicely.<strong>

**Here's Pokemon Four Star Abridged!**

**Gohan:I'M A POKEMON!**

**Ash: You're a pokemon.**

**Pan: Am I a pokemon?**

**Ash: Probably.**

**Ash: Where's Team Rocket?**

**Gohan: Over there.**

**Ash: Then let's kick ass!**

**Gohan: I know Flamethrower at level 1 like a boss!**

**Ash: Awesome!**

**Gohan: I can fly and go Super Saiyan!**

**Pikachu: The hell's a Sayian?**

**Gohan: People with monkey tails that turn into giant monkeys that shoot giant lasers from their mouths at everything that moves when they look at the full moon.**

**Pikachu: That sucks.**

**Gohan: My dad's a Saiyan.**

**Goku: I'm mentally retarded!**

**Vegeta: Of course you are.**

**Gohan: Okay,less talk,more ass kicking.**

**Goku: I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say.**

**Bulma: I have a translator!**

**All: The f**k?**


End file.
